


Solo un café

by Yuzuru_7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru_7/pseuds/Yuzuru_7
Summary: Por qué la pintoresca cafetería, no parecía tener nada llamativo... Aunque también estaba Él.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Solo un café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DraculaN666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/gifts).



> Regaló para la maravillosa DraculaN666.
> 
> Te regalo este mi primer trabajo.  
> Esperándo sea almenos de tu agradó.

  
— Es por el frío, hace frío, y cuando hace frío la gente toma café… …por qué quita el frío— la letanía de Kyoutani Kentarou era un murmullo malhumorado mientras caminaba por la arboleda calle que lo llevaría directo a la pintoresca “Les Beurres”, la pequeña y colorida cafetería cercana al campus, y a la que por decisión propia jamás habría entrado, aunque hace 3 meses su senpai lo había arrastrado hasta ahí, luego de la que ya era conocida como su “derrota semanal” (en aquella ocasión en pulsadas) al principio se sintió incómodo, era un lugar obviamente pensado para ser “femenino” aunque le basto ver a su senpai golpeando la cabeza de un elegante dandy, para entender que no era el lugar en si, lo que arrastraba a su senpai hasta ahí, probar las galletas de mantequilla y las mini tartas fue lo que lo convenció, el lugar era horriblemente colorido aunque acogedor, y aun cuando el dandy (Mismo que le fue presentado como Oikawa Tooru) le había causado cierta incomodidad, su instinto gritando que ese era un idiota peligroso, bueno eso antes de que comenzará a tratarlo como alguna especie de cachorro rabioso y perdido (El muy cabrón, le había estado acercando galletas con una varilla agitadora antes de que Iwaizumi-san lo golpeara de nuevo) aunque las galletas y tartitas tenían un excelente sabor y además… 

  
— Bienvenido— justo tras la barra estaba… él… según lo que había visto, era el barista del lugar y las bobas chiquillas que rondaban el lugar estaban fascinadas con su “elegante” arte latte. (No es que lo juzgue o que siquiera pudiese criticarle, vamos que no se considera un experto entre lo que es adorable o elegante, pero desde la primera vez que atravesó el umbral, el barista se había enfocado al igual que Oikawa en identificarlo con perros y lobos, desde decorados de galletas, hasta adorables figuras de canes hechas con espuma) Y aunque el sujeto era de buen ver, sus intentos de ser galante eran un asco, si Kyoutani fuera una chica lo acusaría de depravado acosador… aunque si fuera una chica tampoco estaría colgada del dandy castaño que era el patissier (lo que sea que eso fuera) y dueño del local. 

  
— ¡Oh!, bienvenido Kyoken-chan, no creí que te vería entrar a mi humilde local solo y sin correa— Kyoutani estuvo a punto de salir azotando la puerta, pero la risilla desde la barra logro congelarlo e ignorando al imbécil de Oikawa se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la puerta y que tenía vista directa a la sección del barista, (no de forma intencional, claro) era por el frío y en ese asiento llegaba el calor de las hornillas que se encontraban en la cocina. 

  
— …Eres un chico rudo ¿no? — con un tono suave y una obvia burla, la pregunta le llegó desde la barra, dónde era observado por el barista que ahora servía de mesero ante el bajo número de clientes.

  
— ¿Qué? — No, el no se estaba sonrojando al notar la castaña mirada sobre él, solo que ahora notaba que el castaño era ligeramente más alto de lo que creyó cuando lo vio por primera vez. 

  
— … ¿Que te voy a servir?— la mirada interrogante y el tono ahora un poco fastidiado le hizo girar el rostro, en el fondo en la única otra mesa ocupada se encontraban dos chicos de la universidad que había visto en otras ocasiones con Iwaizumi-san un tipo de pelo color marrón y corto y un peli negro de cabellera desordenada, parecían reírse con aire burlón de algo que Oikawa les contaba, con una cara que al parecer intentaba ser sería o malhumorada, por los gestos que vinieron después pudo suponer que Oikawa estaba de hecho imitando a alguien, para gracia de los otros dos, que reían a carcajadas.

El tintineo de una taza al ser ligeramente azotada en su mesa, le hizo regresar su mirada al castaño que ahora dejaba una pequeña canasta con las deliciosas tartitas de fruta en la mesa. 

  
— Ahí está, es lo que pides siempre, así que…pues ya está…— dándose la vuelta volvió a la barra y siguió leyendo, Kyoutani miro entonces su espumoso latte, un tic apareció en su ceja antes de escuchar una risa ahogada que fue cubierta con una muy falsa y fingida tos.

Suspirando con fastidio Kyoutani intento que el pequeño lobo de espuma no se le pegará a la cara mientras bebía su café. Y también intentaba no sonreír ante la tenue sonrisa del castaño en la barra. 

  
— Yahaba, un Moka y un Raf por favor— la voz de Oikawa se oyó segura atravesando el local.

  
— Sí— Kyoutani vio al castaño dejar su revista de lado y encomendarse a lo solicitado, mientras desaparecía por las puertas que daban a la cocina. 

  
Shigeru Yahaba, ese era el nombre del castaño barista, Kyoutani lo había estado observando desde la primera vez que vino, al local acompañado de su senpai, podía parecer un chico “delicado” y “galante” pero lo cierto es que era un tipo rudo y desafiante.

Al parecer el no lo recordaba, pero hace cerca de dos años Kyoutani había tenido una especie de “confrontación” con él, y es que en aquel entonces aunque Kyoutani tenía buenas notas, lo cierto es que su desinterés y su constante desafío a las autoridades y sus representantes, lo habían llevado a ser catalogado como alguien conflictivo y sin futuro, fue una de esas tardes en qué vagueando por el parque noto a un grupo molestando a una pareja, la chica una pequeña rubia, se mantenía temblando tras un castaño de cara bonita y que lucia obviamente molesto, se acercó con toda la intención de intervenir, más sus acciones quedaron en una mera intención, cuando el castaño de cara bonita logro que su rodilla doblará al matón principal de un certero golpe en el esófago y posteriormente se impulsará golpeando a los otros tras él, Kyoutani estaba absorto, fue cuando una mano lo sujeto con fuerza de la playera y lo estampó directo contra un árbol, unos ojos furiosos lo miraban a una corta distancia. 

  
— ¿Es esto lo que quieres?, ¡Eh! ¿Está es tu única aspiración? No seas patético, ¡haz algo con tu vida!— y después de un tremendo cabezazo lo dejo ahí recargado en un árbol con un increíble chichón en la frente y viéndolo marcharse ayudando a la nerviosa rubia.

  
Sería una completa mentira decir que dicho encuentro cambió su vida, en un principio se sintió furioso por causa de aquel que se había atrevido a golpearlo, cuando él solo quería ayudar, pero posteriormente y tras reflexionarlo un poco, mientras el chichón y el moretón desaparecían, fue que decidió que no estaba logrando nada, tuvo algunas conversaciones con su asesor, mismas que desencadenaron en unas largas tardes en el gimnasio, con él sintiéndose furioso y sin saber qué decidir, pero las palabras giraban en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que llegó a una revelación, No sabía qué hacer con su vida, pero sin lugar a dudas no quería ser patético.

Así que contra todo pronóstico estudiantil, se esforzó por presentar el examen de admisión a la Universidad, opto por una carrera que si bien no sería fácil, por lo menos lo mantendría motivado, así que ahora Kyoutani Kentaro se encontraba estudiando el segundo semestre de la estresante carrera de arquitectura, fue en una de las tediosas materias de historia arquitectónica donde conoció a Iwaizumi Hajime.

  
Iwaizumi-san es alguien en quien podría confiar y al que de una u otra forma Kyoutani veía como una especie de Alfa a derrotar, tomo por costumbre desafiarlo una vez por semana, mismas en las que perdió una y otra vez sin importar de qué se tratara, desde típicas y ridículas batallas de piedra, papel o tijeras, hasta luchas grecorromanas en un ring de la escuela, muchas veces saboreo la derrota, pero contrario a lo que esperaba le dejaron la sensación de que ser derrotado por alguien aún mejor, lo ayudaba a mejorar por qué ahora conocía a un objetivo a vencer y un Senpai al que seguir, bueno, siempre ha sido medio salvaje de eso nadie dudaba, y así como seguía a Iwaizumi-san en la universidad (cuando sus materias lo permitían) , también acepto algunas veces seguirle fuera del campus, de pronto se encontró apostando bebidas o algún bollo de la cafetería, no fue hasta que su perdida en las pulsadas que Iwaizumi-san, le dijo que quería una taza de café y una tarta de durazno, al principio creyó que debería traérselo al siguiente día, pero Iwaizumi-san lo esperaba a la salida, caminaron la corta distancia entre locales de papelería y comida rápida hasta llegar al pintoresco lugar.

Fue cuando lo vio de nuevo, Yahaba estaba en la barra riendo con aquella misma chica rubia y una chica de pelo negro, tras unas palabras más las dos chicas se retiraron después de un saludó cordial, para ese momento Iwaizumi-san ya le había arrastrado hasta una mesa y conversaba animado con el castaño dueño del local, mismo que comenzó a incidirlo con apodos tontos y deliciosas tartitas de fruta, después de aquella primera vez, comenzó a buscar ocasiones para ir al local, algunas acompañando a Iwaizumi-san y algunas otras siendo “obligado” por alguna compañera de clase con las que tenía que entregar algún proyecto, en la mayoría de las ocasiones Yahaba había estado en la barra atendiendo órdenes, realmente no es que siempre pidiera lo mismo, es que no se sentía capaz de repetir los nombres de los postres o bebidas que se hallaban en el menú, así que hasta este momento, su pedido se basaba en latte y tartaletas.

Y su lugar cualquiera que le permitiera estar cruzando miradas con Yahaba.

— Aquí tienes — el dandy, lo sorprendió dejando un pequeño platito de porcelana justo en su mesa, junto con un papelito con algunas preguntas y caritas que iban desde una eufórica hasta una molesta. 

  
— Me voy a permitir usarte en la prueba del menú para mí próximo evento, se bueno y pruébalo, va a cuenta de la casa— Estaba apunto de rechazarlo, sobre todo al notar la fallida mirada impasible que Yahaba le estaba dando, fue cuando la puerta se abrió e Iwaizumi-san entro, miraba a su alrededor cuando vio a Oikawa junto a él, y su rostro se mostró alterado, su senpai habia mordido su labio con cierta molestia.

  
— Iwa-chan bienvenido, creí que habías olvidado mi exquisita degustación, Makki y Mattsun están esperando al fondo, o puedes sentarte con Kyoken-chan— Durante unos largos segundos Iwaizumi-san pareciera estar atrapado en sus pensamientos, no dice nada, no se movía, solamente mantenía su mirada vagando entre Oikawa y él.

  
— ¿Iwa-chan que pa…?— El estruendo llego de repente, todos se giraron hacia la fuente del sonido que no fue otro que la barra, donde una de las tazas había caído en el suelo y se había convertido en pequeños y diminutos trozos, Yahaba parecía tenso y mira a todos lados tratando de disculparse y de recoger los rastros del desastre que ha causado, Kyoutani se levanto dispuesto a ayudar y esto causo que Oikawa se apresurase hacia Yahaba deteniéndole y evitando que se corte presa de su inquietud.

  
— Tranquilo, lo limpiaremos ahora mismo—tras un par de minutos todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad, los chicos del fondo se habían acercado ante el pequeño caos y ahora estaban sentados a la barra mientras que Iwaizumi-san se había sentado frente a él, en una posición ladeada para no darle la espalda a ninguno, ahora tenían los tres unas calientes y espumosas bebidas y aquel platito de porcelana había sido sólo el primero de algunos pequeños platillos que habían desfilado en frente de ellos, cada uno sintiéndose más exquisito que el otro, cada uno teniendo un sabor completamente diferente y del que le fue explicado tenía que estar juzgando, en las pequeñas tarjetitas que le fueron entregadas, así que se encontraban degustando los postres con placer y deleite. 

Según lo poco que Kyoutani entendía, Oikawa participaría en algún concursó de repostería, si bien no era algo muy grande, sería muy bueno para la cafetería.

Y hoy era una prueba de degustación, donde sus amigos le darían un veredicto a fin de ser imparciales. Y ahora estaban ahí, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodos, y es que ante cada platillo presentado, los dos tipos de la barra parecían desinhibirse cada vez más, lo que en un principio había sido un juego de manos, pasando por una actitud melosa al darse de comer uno a otro, a besarse dulcemente tras cada bocado, era ahora una completa exhibición con los dos comiéndose la boca, las pequeñas galletas de bombón como premio o algo así.

Iwaizumi-san a su lado se había girado dándoles la espalda, sus orejas tenuemente sonrojadas, y su cara más huraña que antes, Yahaba en cambio se había centrado tanto en su revista que ya era imposible verle la cara, había estado levantándola una y otra vez, era el que llevaba la peor parte después de todo estaba más cerca de aquellos dos, Kyoutani trataba de desviar la mirada asegurándose de no verlos, aunque parece cada vez más complicado, y es que aquellos dos solamente hacían su espectáculo cuando estaban seguros de que Oikawa no saldría de la cocina. 

Porqué cada que este salía ellos se comportaban como si nada hubiera pasado, haciendo que los nervios de los 3 presentes estuvieran apuntó de explotar.

Kyoutani desvió la mirada azorado ante una fuerte palmada y un nada inocente gemido de respuesta. 

"Diablos" no había dudas el pelo de negro había azotado su palma sobre el trasero del pelo marrón, que ahora se miraba sonrojado y… extrañamente feliz.

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!— e Iwaizumi-san habia explotado.

¡Al fin! y ahora reñía a los degenerados.

Una mirada al frente le llevo a toparse con la por fin descubierta cara del castaño barista, sus mejillas y orejas tenuemente sonrojadas por la vergüenza que los otros dos les habían hecho pasar, (y de la que al parecer no se arrepentían) el rojo resaltaba en su blanquecina piel, los ojos castaños recorrieron el lugar antes de clavarse en los suyos, un ligero estremecimiento recorrió al barista y Kyoutani lo aprecio con un interés creciente.

El otro no le desvió la mirada, aunque parecía removerse nervioso bajo sus ojos. 

Kyoutani bebió lo poco que le quedaba de café, la espuma que había quedado en la taza adhiriéndose a sus labios, los cuales relamió sin quitar su mirada de los castaños ojos del barista, fue un hecho completamente involuntario, pero provocó que el sonrojo en la piel de Yahaba se incrementará y se expandiera por todo su rostro, haciéndolo ver terriblemente adorable y vulnerable, todo en presencia de un lobo dispuesto a devorarlo.

Porque Kyoutani podía tratar de encontrar siempre un pretexto que lo llevará de regreso hacia la cafetería, pero la única realidad era que le gustaba el barista, sobre todo saber que tenía un lado desafiante y altanero, aún cuando se repetía que no era un chiquillo hormonal, la simple idea de ver el elegante rostro perdiendo su serenidad o la imagen mental de hacerlo llegar hasta el límite de su propio placer… bueno, acepta sus deseos con la noción de que siempre ha sido un poco salvaje.

  
Sabiéndose observado toma una de las pequeñas galletas de bombón, su suave textura toca sus labios antes de envolverla con su lengua aún fuera de la boca, tal vez es una maldita locura, el nunca había intentado seducir a nadie pero… justo ahora, frente a él, el elegante barista, luce nervioso y… ansioso. 

  
Así que con una depredadora sonrisa muerde la pequeña galleta antes de tragársela y lamer el resto de ella de sus dedos.

  
— Voy al baño— grita Yahaba antes de levantarse y casi correr hacia el fondo del local. Kyoutani oculta una sonrisa con su taza, mientras oye el nuevo reclamo de Iwaizumi-san para sus amigos, que parecen minimizar por completo su actuar.

Es cuando Oikawa por fin aparece a poner algo de orden, que Kyoutani se enfila hacia donde su presa ha desaparecido.

Oye las quejas menguantes sobre la frigidez de Iwaizumi-san al no tomar al patissier y encerrarlo una semana entera en un hotel.

Puede oír el gritó indignado de su senpai y el sonido agudo y ahogado de la que debe ser la vergüenza del castaño. Eso realmente le molesta, entra al pequeño baño y sin hacer ruido logra echar el cerrojo, Yahaba está inclinado en los lavabos, se nota la humedad en su cuello y manos, Kyoutani sonríe con real apreció, el barista ha hecho múltiples similitudes entré canes y él, justo ahora el pequeño lobo de espuma es el más cercano.

La próxima vez, le pedirá que haga uno devorando a un pequeño y adorable carnero.

Pero lo cierto es que es consciente, que dicho carnero puede dar poderosos golpes, sobre todo con esa cornamenta castaña, así que con cuidado y calma se acerca hasta poder posar dos de sus dedos en la expuesta nuca, el efecto es inmediato Yahaba se gira con prisa y se aleja dos pasos directo hacia la pared, su rostro sonrojándose de pronto. 

— Te vez tenso— Kyoutani duda que ese ronco tono, sea por el largo tiempo que he estado en el local, sin decir realmente nada, pero admitirse que es su excitación hablando, eso sería muy vergonzoso.

  
— ¿ Que haces aquí?— Yahaba luce nervioso y ansioso por partes iguales. Kyoutani sabe que dejarlo reaccionar los arrojara de nuevo a un ciclo repetitivo de tensión entre los dos, mismo que puede durar meses en volver a romperse, así que prefiere como buen cazador asegurar a la presa ya herida.

Da un paso al frente arrinconando al chico, que mira a sus lados tratando de encontrar una salida.

  
— ¿Me tienes miedo?— pregunta con su excitación a flote.

  
— ¡Ja! ¿De ti?— y ahí está esa mirada desafiante, esa actitud pendenciera, no puede evitar relamerse los labios para descontento del castaño que al parecer se siente burlado.

Un obvio intentó de cabezazo es evitado, y tan rápido como puede Kyoutani apresa el esbelto cuerpo entre el suyo y la pared, filtra su rodilla entre las piernas ajenas y con un ligero movimiento arriba logra sofocar no solo la queja, también al dueño de la misma, que dobla ligeramente las rodillas, “problema de altura, superado”, se dice a si mismo, antes de asaltar los carnosos labios, él jadeo sorprendido, es de inmediato reemplazado por la participación y el desenfreno, manos aferrándose a su espalda, mientras el hace lo mismo rodeando las caderas contrarias. 

  
— ¿Yahaba-kun?— el leve sonido en la puerta es apenas el recordatorio de que no están solos, ni en un lugar apropiado. Pero no parece ser muy importante. Yahaba logra separar sus labios para jalar aire y tratar de responder, no es que le afecte, su cuello luce igual de tentador y el no se niega a darle un trato similar al que daba instantes antes a los carnosos labios, las piernas del siempre elegante barista, se aferran ahora a sus caderas, usando los lavabos como el soporte faltante a su apasionado momento.

  
— Ufm!... un m_inuto— Kyoutani sonríe mientras sigue besando el níveo cuello, y siente las piernas aferrarse más a su cuerpo. 

  
— Debe… deberíamos, ¡hmm!— interesante descubrimiento, justo como los gatos, la delgada barbilla parece ser un delicado lugar, al menos es lo que Kyoutani puede interpretar de las manos aferrándose a su playera y guiando ligeramente su cabeza mientras acarician perezosas sus cortos cabellos.

  
— Igual no hay que preocuparse— el tono cantarín los congela a ambos, siente a su barista tensarse y el hace lo mismo al ver en el reflejó del espejo la “tranquila” actitud de Oikawa-san, quién ahora mismo los mira con una ceja alzada y palpitante y las llaves colgando de su mano. Iwaizumi-san parece no decidirse entre el shock y la ¿decepción? y ¿calma? Tras ellos Matsukawa y Hanamaki en cambio se ríen sin reparó. Logran ponerse de pie uno al lado del otro, ordenando un poco sus “masticadas” ropas.

El suspiró cansino y con sabor a “Me lo suponía” abandona la boca de Oikawa. Que tras apretar el puente de su nariz, los mira intensamente.

  
— Makki y Mattsun son unos depravados, por favor no sigan su ejemplo— dice con un tono cansino.

  
— ¡Oye!— gritan los involucrados.

  
— Pero, lo más importante es que… NADIE TENDRÁ SEXO EN MI ESTABLECIMIENTO ANTES QUE YO— el golpe en la nuca por parte de Iwaizumi-san desencadena una nueva discusión que relaja sobre manera el ambiente.

Los meñiques de ambos infractores uniéndose en una ligera y muda añoranza, el peso ligero en su hombro mientras Shigeru se recarga contra él una clara promesa.

Omake.

9 meses después.  
— Entonces si agregas agua obtienes un americano, pero si pones leche eso será un Latte— Yahaba se hallaba tras la barra de su pequeño departamento, el lugar apenas iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol.

  
— ¿Y el Whisky?— Kyoutani mantenía sus brazos en las caderas de su novio mientras esté le explicaba los términos más básicos, mientras lo abrazaba firmemente por la espalda y miraba por uno de sus costados.

  
— Eso lo haría un Irish, Ahora los granos molidos y de tostado suave son los que Yo... ¡Ummm!— Kyoutani había dejado un beso justo en la nuca del castaño, y contrario a lo que pensó provocaría su chico lanzo sus caderas hacia atrás.

Bueno, nadie debería poder quejarse de una rutina matutina extra de ejercicios.

  
— ¿Cuándo vuelve Oikawa?— preguntó, comenzando a dejar un camino de besos desde el oído hasta los hombros de su adorado barista.

  
— ¡Mmm!, Hanamaki-san dijo que irían a recogerlos al aeropuerto, el viernes— Kyoutani debía esperar a que su chico dejara las tazas o sin lugar a dudas provocarían un accidente. 

  
— ¿Crees que al fin estén juntos? — preguntó dejando un tenue beso en el hombro descubierto, girándose entre los brazos de su novio Shigeru le regaló una sonrisa floja antes de besarlo suavemente. 

  
— Creo que ahora no hay forma de negarlo, no desde que Iwaizumi-san contestó la video llamada del celular de Oikawa-san, sin camisa, apenas despertando y lleno de marcas y sobre todo con un muy dormido y como mínimo semi desnudó Oikawa-san en brazos.— Kyoutani no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona, hace 5 días se habían reunido en la cafetería para hacerles una video llamada a sus dos compañeros y amigos, la hicieron al celular del castaño, conociendo su fascinación por las redes y creyendo tendría el teléfono a mano.

Lo que no consideraron era la diferencia horaria y menos que quien les respondiera fuera un muy dormido Iwaizumi-san, con claros indicios de lo sucedido. Y aunque cansada una mirada plena y satisfecha. Y lo más importante un castaño usándole de almohada. El pelinegro había colgado la llamada sonrojado y avergonzado. Sobre todo, por los gritos de Hanamaki y Matsukawa que no eran nada inocentes.

  
— ¡Mmm! Vamos Lobito, tenemos tiempo— Shigeru repartía besos dulcemente sobre el cuello y rostro del moreno. Kyoutani no dudo antes de alzar a su novio logrando que esté le rodeará las caderas con sus exquisitas piernas. 

  
— ¿Quién abre hoy el café? — preguntó dejando caer su preciada carga sobre el amplió sofá. 

  
— Matsukawa-san… dijo que abriría después de su examen, así que me dijo que tomara mi día libre sin problema— Shigeru lo miraba fijamente, sus manos paseando por las caderas contrarias. 

  
— Así que día libre ¿eh? — Kyoutani se inclinó a reclamar los labios de su novio a la par que movía sus caderas contra las contrarias.   
— ¡Ahh! Mm…Kentarou… ¿tus clases? — preguntó el castaño sin dejar de frotarse para intensificar el toqué.

  
— Ya tengo la calificación de esas clases, así que estoy libre. Si pudieras mirarte Shigeru tan erótico, tan hermoso y tan celoso— dijo sin parar de besar todo el pecho de su chico después de arrancarle la playera de su pijama. 

  
— ¿Celoso? ¡Mmm! ¿Yo? — preguntó retorciéndose sin vergüenza.

  
— Sí, ¿quién creía que estaba detrás de Oikawa? — eso le subió los colores al otro.   
— ¡Iwaizumi-san también lo creía! — grito rojo de la vergüenza y provocando la risa estridente de su chico. 

  
Algunos días después Makki se ufanaba de su escarceó amoroso en el baño del lugar, con un malhumorado Oikawa, el pellizco que Iwaizumi le dio fue lo único que lo mantuvo silenciado de confesar que ellos habían estrenado el baño… y la cocina. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus comentarios y críticas. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
